Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666
Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 is the first full length album by HIM released on November 20th, 1997 in Finland and August 31st, 1998 in Germany through BMG. A release in the USA followed later on September 13th, 2005 through Jimmy Franks Recording Company/Universal Records. The album charted at the #4 in Finland while reaching #50 in Germany. The first single released from the album was "When Love and Death Embrace" followed by "Your Sweet Six Six Six" then the ballad turned rock cover of Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game." The First Record Fresh off the success of an EP, HIM finally released their first full length debut album. After playing shows in 1996, the band eventually went in the studio during the summer of 1997 to record what came to be a memorable debut record even with two cover songs in the track listing, one (Wicked Game) which was already having HIM ride the wave of success. Originally, the band didn't have gigs on weekdays so that was devoted to practicing really hard and working on songs and their lay out for the record. Back then the band only had eight songs ready, two which Linde helped co-write. "For You" and "Our Diabolikal Rapture" are the only songs with writing credits to any other member of the band besides Ville. The bass and guitar parts were recorded at Munkkiniemi MD in Munkkiniemi, Helsinki. Later, the keyboard and vocal parts along with other bits and pieces were recorded at Pikku-Lauri Studio in Jokela. With HIM having zero studio experience at the time this was recorded in 15 days. Touring Track Listings Finnish/U.S. Release # "For You (Intro)" - 4:00 # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" - 4:12 # "Wicked Game" - 3:54 # "The Heartless" - 4:03 # "Our Diabolikal Rapture" - 5:21 # "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" - 3:44 # "When Love and Death Embrace" - 6:08 # "The Beginning of the End" - 4:07 # "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" - 6:30 German Limited Edition # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" - 4:12 # "Wicked Game" - 3:54 # "The Heartless" - 4:03 # "Our Diabolikal Rapture" - 5:21 # "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" - 3:44 # "When Love and Death Embrace" - 6:08 # "The Beginning of the End" - 4:07 # "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" - 6:30 # "For You" - 4:00 # "Stigmata Diaboli" - 2:55 International Release # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" - 4:12 # "Wicked Game" - 3:54 # "The Heartless" - 4:03 # "Our Diabolikal Rapture" - 5:21 # "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" - 3:44 # "When Love and Death Embrace" - 6:08 # "The Beginning of the End" - 4:07 # "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" - 6:30 # "For You" - 4:00 # "Stigmata Diaboli" - 2:55 Album Credits * All songs composed and written by Valo except "Our Diabolikal Rapture" (Valo, Lindström, Järvinen), "For You" (Valo, Lindström), "Wicked Game" (Chris Isaak) and "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" (Donald Roser, Sandy Pearlmann). * Produced by: Hiili. * All music arranged by: Valo, Lindström, Paananen, Rantala, Melasniemi. * All tracks copyright control except otherwise stated. * Recorded at: Finnvox, MD and Peacemakers. * Mixed at: Finnvox. * Mastered at: Finnvox by Pauli Saastamoinen. * Female vocals by: June Hyde and Asta Hannula. * Make-up by: Guido. * Photography by: Vertti Teräsvuori and Kira Gluschkoff. * Graphic design by: Janne Votila/Neo-Geo. * HIM on the web: :http://www.heartagram.com Notes German Limited Edition * This was released some time in 1999 with a bonus track of "Stigmata Diaboli" from 666 Ways To Love: Prologue. All Releases * All CD releases contain 66 tracks with a hidden instrumental track starting at the 6 minute mark on the 66th track. The instrumental is called "HIM 666" and it is the interlude during "The Heartless" from 666 Ways To Love: Prologue. Also, when inserted into the computer the file size of the CD reads 666 mega-bytes. External Links * Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666 releases at HIM CD DATABASE